Illyasviel: Cyber Story
by AlphaSkullReaper
Summary: This was moving too quickly, first I became a magical girl and now I get a digimon partner! What next! A new enemy? "PLUS ULTRA!"? Where did that come from? [I rewrote chapter 2 and chapter 3 is coming soon!] Rated M for safety reason.
1. Chapter 1: A digi-what!

**Hey guys (and girls)! How are you doing? Sorry about the wait for an update, I had somethings to do before this but now I'm back! (I hope anyways) So yeah, I had this little idea a while back and I wanted to see how you guys liked it so for now it's going to be a one-shot but if I get enough review I'll make it into an actual story. So yeah, hope you like it!**

" **Disclaimers: I don't own anything other than the OC and anything that isn't canon in their original story."**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"SHOUTING"

" **Mega Digimon/All Might Talking"**

' **Mega Digimon/All Might Thinking'**

" _ **Technique/Attack"**_

 **~Start~**

~Chapter 1: A digi-what? Start of a new adventure! ~

~Episode 2 of Fate/Kaleid Liner Illya Prisma~

~Illya Pov~

This was moving to fast! Yesterday I became a magical girl and now I have to collect magical card that have the ability to kill me if I don't kill them first!

This was too much, but now I was back home and I could play video games again! My favorite video game was digimon! I didn't care about what people thought about it, I still thought that digimon was better then pokemon. My favorite digimon was Gatomon, she was so cute and her digivolution line was so cool! Ophanimon was cool too.

Before I could fangirl about Gatomon and other digimon stuff, I heard my cellphone ring (grandpa gave me a cellphone for my 12th birthday). Before I could answer, my cellphone started to glow and transform into a smaller object.

Ounce it stopped glowing I recognised the object in my hands. It was a digivice (The digimon tamer digivice)! Wut? How did this happen?!

Before I could pounder further the appearance of a digivice, it started to beep.

I looked at it and saw that it was like a GPS. This was starting to look way too much like a movie. Then again, I became a magical girl yesterday so why not.

I looked at the time, 7:30 pm, my curfew was at 8:30 pm. I looked at the digivice again and decided to fallow its signal.

I took Ruby and sprinted out of my room, past grandpa and Shirou who were watching TV, out the front door and into the streets of Fuyuki City.

I fallowed the GPS's direction, a right here a left there taking a straight there, in a couple of minutes I was close to the source of the signal. By the time I got there, Ruby had woken up.

"Illya-chan, where are we?" She asked me, "I don't know but the digivice in my hand told me to come here." I said as if this would answer her question.

At hearing the word digivice Ruby turn to the object in my hand, it was like an egg combined with a triangle, it had a screen and 3 buttons. It was also pink like Ruby.

Seeing the device in my hands Ruby started to panic, "You're not replacing me already Illya-chan?!" she yelled out. Startled, I looked at her wondering what the heck she was talking about.

I shook my head, not answering her question. A beep from the digivice brought me back to reality where I could see a silhouette forming inside a fog bank, it looked cat-like in a sense, if cats where that big and stood on 2 legs that's is.

Before I could think about it further, it jumped on me, startled, I let go of my digivice and let out a yelp. Taking a closer look now that it was cuddling in my fluffy vest, I could see that it was a Gatomon! It looked to cute!

Before I could ask it questions, it looked at me and started to talk, "I'm here! I'm here! I made it from the digital world, and now I found a tamer! How lucky can a girl get!" She said, giggling at herself.

I looked at her and smiled, not really knowing what to do, the only certainty being that I had gotten myself into an even bigger mess then that magical girl thing….


	2. News!

**Good afternoon people! I've just made a poll to decide the future of this story, you just need to vote for your choice of what should happen in the future for this story. There are 3 choices, Yes for a continuation and a real story, No for nothing to happen, and A Completed One-Shot for... well, a completed One-Shot of the story. Fell free to vote, you have until Sunday at 7:00 AM EST. Have fun! Ja Ne**

 **~AlphaSkullReaper**


	3. Chapter 2: The digital World

**Hey there people! So, through a lot of reviews, you guys have vote for me to continue this story so I will! Enjoy!**

" **Disclaimers: I don't own anything other than the OC and anything that isn't canon in their original story."**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"SHOUTING"

" **Mega Digimon/All Might Talking"**

' **Mega Digimon/All Might Thinking'**

" _ **Technique/Attack"**_

 **~Start~**

Chapter 2: The digital world!

~Illya Pov~

I was still in shock at what happened a couple of minutes ago. A couple of minutes ago, I met a Gatomon. This Gatomon then called me her partner. I didn't know why but it gave me the feeling that becoming a magical girl wasn't going to be the weirdest thing in my life anymore.

~3rd Person Pov~

Nobody spoke ounce the Gatomon calmed down, Illya was starting to fell the awkwardness of the situation, she was siting on her butt in an abandoned alley with a bouncing Gatomon on her lap, Ruby was floating around her, looking quite panicked she might add. Before she could question the Gatomon, Ruby let out high pitched scream, "Illya-chan, how could you?! Replacing me already! And by a cat at that!" She yelled, completely panicked. Ounce again, before she could say anything, she was interrupted by two very familiar voices, "Illya! Where are you?!" The voices asked, alternating every few seconds. 'This is ridiculous! Why does everything have to be so complicated?!' Illya though, completely worn out by the events that had transpired in the last couple of minutes.

As if some higher being was mocking her, before she could recover from her mini-depression, her brother Shirou and his wife Arturia came out of the alleyway to find her siting on the ground with a giant cat on her lap and a floating flower type thing…

Nobody spoke for the next couple of minutes, to Illya those couple of minutes where like hours, she was thinking on how she was going to explain everything to them, especially since non-magus weren't supposed to know about the existence of magic! Before she could go back to a depressive state, Shirou turned to Arturia and asked, "Hey, tell me you're not seeing what I'm seeing and that I'm just hallucinating." He asked his wife who turned to look at him, uncomfortable to tell him that, she too, could she the Gatomon on his sister's lap.

As in too add to the awkwardness already present, they both stopped looking at each other and stared directly at the Gatomon, trying to see if it was real or not.

"Oni-chan, how do you know about Gatomon?" Illya asked her older brother, who suddenly looked very uncomfortable about the situation. He shot a look at Arturia, as if confirming his next action before he did it, he sighted when she nodded at him, "Alright Illya, how about we go back home and the Old man will explain everything alright?" He asked her.

Illya looked at the Gatomon on her lap who looked back at her, tiling her head in the process, she then looked at Ruby who was still floating around her. She then looked at her older brother before nodding at him. He then took her in his arm like a father take his child, the Gatomon still on her lap, before going back with Arturia to the car they used to search for her.

~Illya Pov~

This was, ounce again, moving too quickly! I didn't know what to expect, Shirou had told me to save my question for our Great Grandpa (I didn't question how he was still alive even if he didn't look one day over 50). Now I was sitting in our living room, every adult being present at the little meeting. I looked at my Great Grandpa, who had his hands in front of his mouth, in deep thoughts.

Suddenly, he looked at me, looking quite sad about something, "Alright Illya, I'm going to assume whoever told you about magic didn't know about us, right?" He asked me, I nodded. He looked even sadder and, now that I though about it, he looked like he was 20 years older now, "Alright then, don't interrupt me please, this is going to be a long explanation." He told me, I nodded ounce again, he nodded at me before continuing, "Alright then, it all started 12 years ago when you where born. At the time, I was still quite new to this world, having only been here for the past 2 years. Your mother had married your father a couple of months after my arrival to this world so we where all exited when you where born. However, it didn't last, ounce you where born, the Einzbern family wanted to use you as the contained of the Lesser Grail. Your mother didn't agree for obvious reason and I didn't agree either since, not only was it unacceptable but it would have killed you. You see, you don't just have magic, you also have chakra and yokai. Chakra and Yokai are similar but also not, chakra is only produced by humans while yokai is produced by demons." He paused and looked at me, as if judging my reaction. I was stumped, first, my Great Grandpa was apparently a dimensional displace person but I could have died because of magical cause when I was just born, I looked back at him shock but curious to know more. He sighed before continuing, "Or so people think, there are a group of humans that can produce yokai, they are called Jinchuriki. You are one and so is everybody with the Uzumaki name. The transformation into the Lesser Grail would have killed you but Jubstacheit didn't want to hear about it so I did. Something I still wonder if I did the right thing that day…" He paused, as if to add to the drama, "I went into a rampage and killed every Einzbern except the homunculus and your mother. After my rampage, we decided to get as far away as possible from them, which is why we're living in japan. But our troubles weren't over, far from it. You see, at the time, Kamishiro Enterprise was still a budding company and so was mine, as a combined project we created EDEN. As you know, EDEN is a virtual environment which was designed to be a 3D manifestation of the web browser where people could go to, well, brows the web. However, something unexpected to both me and Satoru. A sub-part of the EDEN server was created and became known has Kowloon. This sub-space became infested with digimon. Now has you know, to access EDEN, one must digitalise their body using a DigiVice or Digital Virtualiser. It doesn't work like the digivice you have. This one only permits someone access to EDEN. However, the connection with the digital world deepened when 6 children who had hacked their way into Kowloon disappeared from the network. I later found their bodies in the digital world but that's not what's important right now. The problem was that this attracted the attention of 2 groups. The Royal Knight's 3rd gen and the 'Eater' as Satoru called them. The Royal Knight thought that the human where responsible for the attack of the Eater who ate data to evolve. This cause genocide on some parts of the digital world. Satoru was killed by Crusadermon who now runs Kamishiro Enterprise, I tried to be discreet about it and I closed the Kowloon area from the public but now Crusadermon and some hackers have broken the barriers and are trying to establish a connection between both worlds. Not only that but most hacker now have a digimon, believing them to be pet program that they can capture. The problem now is that none of us can help in major way. You need to act with your friends to save the world because if you don't then nobody will, I'm sorry Illya, I wish I could do more but I can't, not without having to confront Crusadermon." He finished his story, I tried to process everything that had happen in the last few hours, first I was supposed to collect magical cards that could destroy the city but now I had to save the world from a group of digimon! I knew it, having a digimon partner was going to be more of a hassle then being a magical girl!

~End~

 **Few, I didn't think I was going to make it! Anyway, hope you like the little (lot) of backstory I put into the story. I know some questions weren't answered and that's for later. Hope you like and see you later for the next chapter!**

 **Rewrite Note: Alright, so I corrected some of the mistake I made on the first upload and I re-read the story and corrected some stuff in chapter 3, so expect that in the near future!**

 **Ja Ne**

 **~AlphaSkullReaper**


End file.
